wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostatnia brygada/Cz.IV/07
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada VII Wspomnij mnie. Jeszcze tylko wspomnij mnie. Ponad wszystek ból i żal I tłum obcych lic... Przez otwarte okno jadalnego pokoju wlewał się z podwórza piskliwy sopran jakiejś Kaśki czy Fruzi. Marta zatrzymała rękę z filiżanką przy samych ustach i pomyślała: ― Mój Boże, jakież to kobiece. Właściwie nie ma różnicy między tą służącą a mną... Wspomnij mnie... tylko wspomnij. Czy my, kobiety, same przyczyniłyśmy się do tej biernej roli w stosunku do mężczyzny, czy on nam tę rolę narzucił? Czy mógł nam mężczyzna tak dalece tę bierność wpoić, że bez niej czujemy się nieszczęśliwe?... A z nią?... Piotr krzątał się przy stole. ― Piotrze, czy nie było listów? ― Nie, proszę jaśnie pani. Rzuciła nań spojrzenie. ― Co Piotrowi jest? Piotr chory? ― Ja?... Nie. Broń Boże, proszę jaśnie pani. ― Czemu Piotr taki blady? ― Tak sobie ― jąkał się. ― Może Piotra jakie nieszczęście spotkało? ― Nie, nic, proszę jaśnie pani. Marta wzruszyła ramionami i wstała. ― Proszę mi dzienniki przynieść z buduaru. Codziennie rano czytywała dzienniki, chociaż nie lubiła ich szczerze. Ponieważ jednak Andrzej powiedział kiedyś, że każdy obywatel powinien interesować się życiem publicznym i polityką, Marta, przyznając mu rację, zaczęła czytywać codzienną prasę wszystkich kierunków. Dlatego właśnie, gdy wśród przyniesionych przez Piotra pism nie znalazła „Gońca Stołecznego”, nacisnęła guzik dzwonka. ― Dlaczego Piotr nie przyniósł „Gońca”? Piotr zbladł jeszcze bardziej. ― Nie przynieśli, proszę jaśnie pani. ― To proszę zejść i kupić. ― Kiedy... Marta nagle uczuła ukłucie w sercu. ― Proszę zaraz dać mi „Gońca”! Natychmiast! Piotr po chwili wrócił z dziennikiem w ręku. Marta spojrzała na pierwszą stronę i wszystka krew zbiegła jej do serca. Przez całą szerokość strony biegł gruby czerwony tytuł: STRASZNA TRAGEDIA NA HELU! Przed oczyma zawirowały litery. ― Jezus Maria!!! Nieprzytomnie czytała tytuły: „''Śmierć wdowy po pośle Żegocie''” ― „''Nadludzkie bohaterstwo znakomitego przemysłowca''” „''Rozpaczliwe poszukiwania pośród rozszalałej burzy na pełnym morzu''”... „''Czternastoletni Janek Żegota w śmiertelnej wyprawie ratowniczej''” ― „''Przemysłowiec Andrzej Dowmunt walczy ze śmiercią w szpitalu w Gdyni''”... Cała służba zebrała się cucić panią. Piotr krzyczał do słuchawki telefonu: ― Tylko na miłość Boską prędzej, panie doktorze, prędzej, bo może być nieszczęście... Nie zdążył odejść od aparatu, gdy wpadł jak upiór blady Roman, a za nim ukazała się wzburzona twarz dyrektora Grzesiaka. ― Pani już wie?! ― krzyknął Roman. ― Wie. Zemdlała. Zaraz lekarz... Roman wbiegł do buduaru. Boże, przecież ona jest w ciąży! Marta leżała nieruchoma. Pokojówka nacierała jej skronie wodą kolońską. Tuż obok klęczała stara kucharka i wśród płaczu modliła się głośno. ― Amoniak! Jest amoniak? ― zawołał Roman. Piotr przyniósł po chwili buteleczkę. ― Panie Romanie ― zatrzymał go Grzesiak ― jeżeli doktór ma być zaraz, niech się pan powstrzyma. Może amoniak w tym stanie nie jest wskazany?... ― Racja, racja... Piotrze, poduszkę... Sami nie wiedzieli co robić. Na szczęście po kilku minutach przyjechał lekarz, dr Walicki. Nie witając się z nikim, kazał wszystkim wyjść z pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Czekali pod nimi dobre pół godziny, zanim dobiegł ich spokojny, równy głos starego doktora: ― No, już dobrze. Niepotrzebnie pani przeraziła się. Mąż pani żyje i nic mu nie jest. Za tydzień będzie zdrów. Zaległa cisza i po chwili znów usłyszeli, jak mówił: ― Spokojnie, spokojnie. Daję pani słowo honoru, że panu Dowmuntowi nic nie grozi. Wierzy mi pan? No, a teraz proszę wypić te kropelki... Świetnie. Kto to widział, tak przestraszyć się. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł Roman. ― Jakże, doktorze? ― Może pan być o siostrę spokojny. Dzięki Bogu z tak silnym organizmem, jak pani Marty, można sobie pozwolić nawet na silne szoki nerwowe. Ale nie mówię, że takie szoki, che, che, są szczególnie wskazane. ― Gdzie on jest? ― wyszeptała Marta. ― W Gdyni ― odparł lekarz ― wypoczywa po ciężkiej przeprawie. ― Muszę zaraz tam jechać. Zaraz. ― A to po co? ― zaoponował dr Walicki. ― Chce pani poronić? Ani nawet słyszeć o tym nie chcę. Poleży pani trzy dni w łóżeczku... ― Nie, nie, pojadę. Muszę, muszę!... ― łkanie zatamowało słowa. ― No, niechże się pani uspokoi. Pani Marto! Pomówimy jeszcze o tym. Nalał znowu jakichś kropli, a gdy połknęła, rzekł: ― O wszystkim możemy pomówić, byle spokojnie. Po kilku minutach Marta odezwała się: ― Proszę mi dać tę gazetę. ― Niewygodnie będzie pani czytać. O, pan Roman... ― spostrzegł wzruszony wyraz twarzy Romana i zmienił zamiar. ― Zresztą ja sam pani przeczytam. ― Ale wszystko! ― Naturalnie. Ach, te sensacyjne dzienniki! Co za tytuły!... No, proszę słuchać. Tylko uważnie, bez wzruszeń... „''Hel ― telegram własny. ― Bawiący tu redaktor naczelny naszego pisma donosi: W dniu wczorajszym Hel stał się widownią wstrząsającej tragedii. Przebywająca tu wraz ze swym czternastoletnim synkiem wdowa po znakomitym polityku, pośle Michale Żegocie, pani Ewa Żegocina, nie wiedząc o zbliżającej się burzy, sama wypłynęła około godziny 4-ej po południu na pełne morze własną motorówką pn. «Rusałka».'' Widocznie w chwili, gdy spostrzegła niebezpieczeństwo, znajdowała się zbyt daleko od brzegu i nie zdołała już wrócić. Rozszalała burza i olbrzymie fale zalały łódź”. ― Boże, Boże... ― Marta zakryła oczy. ― Spokoju, pani Marto, bo będziemy musieli przerwać czytanie. Zrobił małą przerwę i znów czytał o tym, jak przyjaciel ś.p. męża pani Żegociny, znakomity przemysłowiec p. Andrzej Dowmunt, powrócił wraz z „powierzonym jego opiece chłopcem”, jak spostrzegł nieobecność jego matki i brak łodzi, jak usiłował skłonić rybaków do urządzenia wyprawy ratowniczej, wreszcie jak zrozpaczony, nie słuchając perswazji, sam ruszył na pewną śmierć z Jankiem, który niespodziewanie wskoczył do łodzi. Marta słuchała jak zahipnotyzowana, a gdy lekarz zatrzymał się, powiedziała: ― Proszę czytać. Już jestem zupełnie spokojna. „''Przez całą noc w osadzie prawie nikt nie spał, a burza szalała z niezwykłą siłą. Wiele osób odmawiało modlitwy za tonących. Nad ranem ludność wyległa na brzeg, na którym zwykle znajduje się szczątki rozbitych przez burzę kutrów. W milczeniu wpatrywaliśmy się w olbrzymie bałwany rozbijające się ze straszliwą siłą o plażę. Ci, co mieli lunety, około godziny ósmej rano pierwsi dojrzeli z odległości trzech mniej więcej kilometrów biały punkcik wśród spienionych fal.'' Był to «Albatros», podrzucany na grzbietach bałwanów jak piłka. Gdy spostrzegliśmy, że nie kieruje się do zatoki, lecz płynie prosto na brzeg, zrozumieliśmy, że pasażerowie albo nie żyją, albo są nieprzytomni, gdyż płyną na niechybną śmierć. Zastanawiało tylko to, że łódź do końca trzymała się linii prostopadłej do fal. Wreszcie punktualnie o godzinie 8-ej minut 35 olbrzymi bałwan z nie dającą się wyrazić siłą cisnął łodzią o brzeg. Kilkadziesiąt osób z narażeniem własnego życia rzuciło się, by łódź przytrzymać. Było już jednak za późno. Nadbiegła następna fala i zmyła ją z powrotem w morze. Trzy razy uderzało morze nieszczęsną łodzią o brzeg. Widzieliśmy siedzących wewnątrz bezwładnych mężczyznę i chłopca, widzieliśmy, jak straszliwie znęca się nad nimi rozszalały żywioł, i byliśmy bezsilni. Kobiety dostały spazmów i ich krzyk rozdzierał powietrze. Nareszcie za czwartym razem czterej rybacy, sami przywiązani na sznurach, które wszyscy pozostali mężczyźni trzymali w dłoniach, zdołali uchwycić burtę i wyciągnąć ją na suchy piasek poza miot fal. Były to już szczątki łodzi. Natychmiast przystąpiono do ratowania obu jej pasażerów, czym zajęli się dwaj lekarze: dr Lorek ze Lwowa i dr Zajączkowski z Poznania. Przede wszystkim wypompowano wodę z żołądków, następnie opatrzono liczne pokaleczenia. Chłopiec większych uszkodzeń nie doznał. Natomiast pan Dowmunt ma dwukrotnie złamaną lewą rękę i jedno żebro. Według opinii lekarzy, złamania te dadzą się zestawić. Najbliższym pociągiem wysłano obu do szpitala miejskiego w Gdyni. Cała ludność Helu wraz z kuracjuszami owacyjnie odprowadzała nosze z nieprzytomnymi jeszcze bohaterami tragicznej nocy na dworzec. Wagon literalnie został zasypany kwiatami”. Lekarz przerwał czytanie i przetarł wierzchem dłoni oczy. ― Męczy mi się łatwo wzrok ― wyjaśnił. ― No, a teraz druga depesza: „''Gdynia ― teł. wł. ― Tutejsze i gdańskie dzienniki wydały dodatki nadzwyczajne, jednogłośnie podnoszące bohaterstwo wyprawy i wyrażające podziw dla odwagi polskiego przemysłowca. Jednocześnie zaznaczają, iż kronika morska nie notuje podobnie szczęśliwych wypadków ocalenia się małej stosunkowo łodzi motorowej i przetrwania jej na pełnym morzu podczas burzy.'' Na powitanie pociągu z rannymi tłumy wyległy w takiej liczbie, że duży plac przed dworcem zapełniony był po brzegi. Przybyły również miejscowe władze oraz liczni operatorzy filmowi. Jak nas informuje lekarz naczelny szpitala gdyńskiego, dr Czakiewicz, stan obu ofiar morza nie budzi poważnych obaw. W chwili, gdy wysyłam te słowa, w sali operacyjnej odbywa się zestawianie złamanej ręki p. Dowmunta. Całe wybrzeże jest niezwykle wstrząśnięte tragicznymi wypadkami na Helu. ― Trylski”. Doktór złożył dziennik, wziął rękę Marty, by zbadać puls. ― No, widzi pani. Dzięki Bogu, wszystko się skończy pomyślnie. ― Doktorze, ja jeszcze dziś muszę jechać do Gdyni. Niech pan robi, co panu się tylko podoba, a jechać muszę. ― No dobrze, ale ja pani bez opieki lekarskiej nie puszczę. W takim razie pojedzie pani z moim asystentem, doktorem Zawadą. Wieczornym pociągiem odjechali we trójkę do Gdyni. Jeżeli straszne wypadki helskie dla wszystkich były tragedią, czymże musiały być dla niej, dla Marty, która znała tajemnicę Andrzeja i Ewy, która wiedziała, jaką rozpacz przeżył Andrzej, która drżała teraz na myśl, czy po tych strasznych zdarzeniach zdoła on powrócić do życia... I powrócić do niej... Jakaś potężna wola, jakieś niezrozumiałe zrządzenie losu usunęło z jej drogi groźbę utraty ukochanego człowieka. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek, który w tak okropny sposób pozbawił życia Ewę, który tak okrutną cenę zapłacił za prawo Marty do jej męża ― przerażał ją. ― Boże, Boże! Czemu byłeś tak nielitościwy! Dla tej słodkiej, dobrej kobiety o sercu ze szczerego złota! Dla tej kryształowej duszy, pełnej tak wielkiej miłości i tak wielkiej krzywdy! Dla tej najszlachetniejszej z najszlachetniejszych, zapierającej się własnego szczęścia... ― Boże, Boże! Czemuż byłeś tak nielitościwy! Czemu nie zabrałeś mnie, mnie, nikomu niepotrzebną, przez nikogo nie kochaną... Modliła się Marta i łzy spływały po jej twarzy. Przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Ewą i jej ciepły uścisk siostrzany. Przypomniała smukłą postać chłopca o myślących oczach, syna Andrzeja. ― Boże, Boże! ― żaliła się w łkaniu ― czemuż zabrałeś mu matkę! Jeżeli nawet my wszyscy byliśmy tak winni, cóż zawiniło to dziecko! ― A Andrzej?... Boże, daj mu siły, pozwól mu żyć, pozwól zabliźnić się tej okrutnej ranie, pozwól! Boże... Boże... I żeby mnie nie odepchnął od siebie i żeby umiał przebaczyć mi, że ja żyję, gdy ona umarła... W Gdyni byli o godzinie dziewiątej rano. Marta wypoczęta i wyspana wyglądała znacznie lepiej. Toteż mimo opozycji lekarza, wprost z dworca z Romanem pojechała do szpitala. Serce jej waliło młotem, gdy otworzono przed nią drzwi pokoju Andrzeja. Leżał na wznak. Wychudły, bez kropli krwi w twarzy. Wokół zamkniętych powiek rozciągała się szara siatka zmarszczek. Spieczone wargi, rozchylone w szybkim, nierównym oddechu, nie ogolona broda i wąsy, pot obficie kroplący się na czole ― wszystko to składało się na obraz zbyt silny dla oczu Marty. Literalnie chwiała się na nogach i Roman wraz z pielęgniarką czym prędzej podsunęli jej fotel. Poprosiła, by zostawili ją samą z chorym. Andrzej był nieprzytomny. Nawet wówczas, gdy rozwartymi oczyma wpatrywał się w Martę, nie poznawał jej ani na chwilę. Musiał mieć dużą gorączkę. Dotknęła zimną dłonią rozpalonego czoła i widząc, że to przynosi mu ulgę, kolejno zmieniała rękę. Wpatrywała się w tę ukochaną głowę... Czy będzie mogła jeszcze kiedyś przytulić ją do piersi, jak dawniej, jak dawniej?... Czy Andrzej zdoła przestąpić cień, który między nich rzuciła śmierć tamtej? Weszła pielęgniarka. Nie pytana zaczęła mówić o stanie chorego, o lekarstwach i godzinach, w których należy je dawać, o opinii lekarzy. ― A chłopak ― dodała ― dzięki Bogu, za trzy, cztery dni będzie mógł już wstać. Marta drgnęła. Chłopak... syn Andrzeja, syn tamtej... ― Gdzie leży chłopak? ― Chciałaby pani pójść do niego? ― Tak, tak. Pielęgniarka zaprowadziła ją na koniec korytarza i uchyliła drzwi małego pokoiku. Biało tu było i słonecznie. Poznała go od razu, chociaż całą głowę miał obandażowaną. ― Proszę pani ― zwrócił się do pielęgniarki ― jak czuje się pan Dowmunt? ― Lepiej, kochanie, a oto przyprowadziłam ci panią Dowmuntową, która dziś rano przyjechała. ― Ach, to pani!... Jak to dobrze, że pani przyjechała!... Andrzej... Na ustach Marty zgasł smutny uśmiech. ― Przepraszam panią ― odezwała się pielęgniarka ― ale ja muszę iść do swego chorego. Gdy wyszła, chłopiec zapytał: ― Proszę pani, oni tu mnie uważają za dzieciaka i nie chcą nic mówić. Proszę mi powiedzieć, czy znaleziono moją mamusię? Czy ciało mojej mamusi znaleziono?... ― Nie, mój najdroższy chłopcze, nie... Siadła na łóżku i pocałowała go w czoło. W oczach jej zaszkliły się łzy. ― Czy pani znała moją mamusię?... Zawahała się: ― Nie, niestety nie znałam. ― Moja mamusia była taka dobra, taka piękna, najpiękniejsza na świecie. Wszyscy ją kochali i... umarła. Po twarzy Janka ściekały łzy. ― Nie znałam jej, ale i ja ją... kochałam. ― Dlaczego ona umarła? Przecie tyle złych ludzi żyje?... Prawda? Marta rozpłakała się i delikatnie tuląc twarz do twarzy chłopca szeptała urywanym głosem: ― Nie wiem, nie wiem... Będziemy się modlili za nią... Biedny... mój... kochany... Janku. Powiedz mi... powiedz... czy będziesz mnie chociaż trochę... lubił?... ― Tak. Ależ tak. Przecież pani jest żoną Andrzeja, a Andrzeja bardzo kocham... Mamusię więcej... ale teraz to najwięcej pana Andrzeja... Zapanowało milczenie. ― Wie pani, teraz to ja jestem sierotą... Nigdy nie rozumiałem, jak bardzo źle jest sierotom. ― Nie, Janku, nie, tobie nigdy nie będzie źle. I Andrzej, i ja zrobimy wszystko, wszystko, byś tylko czuł się szczęśliwy! Ogarnęło ją wielkie rozrzewnienie. Długo jeszcze siedziała przy nim, zasypując go najczulszymi słowami. Później Janek opowiadał szczegółowo historię tego strasznego dnia, kiedy to mamusia została na Helu sama i była tak nieostrożna, że wypłynęła na pełne morze, nie wypytawszy się, czy nie nadchodzi burza. Ocierając łzy wyszła Marta na korytarz, gdzie czekał na nią Roman. Poprosiła go, by omówił z zarządem szpitala sprawę wynajęcia jej jednego pokoju. ― Zostanę tu. Zupełnie dobrze się czuję i proszę cię, byś zabrał doktora Zawadę i jechał do Warszawy. Oponował, lecz przekonała go argumentem, że w „Adrolu” jest potrzebniejszy niż w Gdyni. Od tej chwili spędzała dnie, a często i noce przy Andrzeju i Janku. Zaraz drugiej nocy gorączka Andrzeja wzmogła się do czterdziestu stopni z kreskami. Marta, czuwająca przy nim, raz po raz podawać musiała chłodzący napój. Około trzeciej po północy zaczął majaczyć. W chaosie słów bez związku powtarzało się wciąż imię Ewy, czasem wzywał Janka, czasem Martę. Zaczynało już świtać, gdy nagle odzyskał przytomność. Ogarnął wzrokiem wnętrze obcego pokoju, przez chwilę oczy zatrzymał na twarzy Marty i zamknął powieki. Gdy podniósł je znowu, spotkał spojrzenie Marty. ― Czy to ty, Marto? ― zapytał półszeptem. ― Ja... Andrzeju. ― Gdzie ja jestem? ― W Gdyni... Nagle straszna myśl zaczęła przybierać kształty realnych przeżyć. Więc tak, to nie był koszmarny sen... ta burza, ta pusta łódź na grzbiecie fali... Więc... ― Gdzie jest Janek?... ― Jest tu, Andrzeju. Bądź spokojny. Jutro już wstanie z łóżka i będzie mógł przyjść do ciebie. Zaległa cisza. ― Marto... ty wiesz? ― Wiem, Andrzeju. ― Umarła... Twarz Andrzeja zwarła się bolesnym kurczem. ― Uspokój się, Andrzeju, uspokój. Zaśnij teraz. Zmęczony jesteś gorączką. Masz złamaną rękę... Znowu nastała cisza. ― I życie, Marto, i życie... Wzięła jego wychudłą rękę i przycisnęła do ust. ― Miej w Bogu nadzieję... Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, wargi poruszyły się bezgłośnie i powieki przymknęły. Osłabienie wzięło górę. Po chwili pierś zaczęła się wznosić równym oddechem.